young_jack_sparrow_awarenessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:YJSFan/Cannon Dispute 2: Sneaky Barbossa
Since the release of Dead Men Tell No Tales, question has come forward within the fandom (especially those who are fans of the YA book series) of if or not the books can truly be canon or not anymore. Evidence strongly suggests that the writers of DMTNT likely forgot the book all together when writing the script for the final film. Either this or the completely disregarded them all together, because why else would DMTNT contain so many blatant contradictions with the YA novels? However, being a Young Jack Sparrow superfan I refuse to accept that the book series-which lasts 13 parts can be anything other than canon. So, here I have compiled my own individual fan theories that I believe can make sense of the contradictions with the series that take place in the last fim. '' '''2) Barbossa’s interest in the Trident and the Ruby' In DMTNT we learn that Barbossa is Catrina’s father and that her father was at least for at while, very interested in finding the trident of poseidon, and that he left a book with her of his notes. The following theory explains how barbossa would have come to know of such a trident and why he might want it. The start of this explanation kind of builds off the last one of Jack finding the trident back when he was a teen in the books, and later giving it up because he didn’t want the responsibility. We already know from the film’s that prior to Curse of the Black Pearl, Barbossa was Jack’s first mate and that they had quite the friendship during that time and before that as well. My theory claims that at some point during this friendship between the two, a conversation took place (and likely a drunk one at that) where Jack told Barbossa the story of him finding the trident of poseidon and how he gave it up. It is no secret that throughout the series, Barbossa has always been driven to take objects that put him in a position of power: ex. ' '-stealing the cursed Aztec Gold '-insisting that the black pearl is his no matter what' '-taking the powerful Sword of Triton off of Blackbeard’s body' '-Taking command of blackbeard’s fleet of ships' With this in mind, it could be considered more than likely that Barbossa was fascinated by Jack’s story and saw the abandoned trident as something he would want to take for himself. Which would then explain the journal that was left with Catrina when she was given up, and all of it’s notes about the Trident. ''' '''As for the ruby on the cover… (this part of the theory may be a bit random and isn't necessarily needed for the theory to work, but it does help it along) My guess is that the Ruby on the cover of the journal that was meant as a hint for Jack left by the mermaids in case he ever changed his mind and wanted the Trident again. As for how Barbossa got the ruby I have two suspicions: # Jack was either drunk or busy when the sirens came to drop off the clue and left it with Barbossa to give to Jack-- He was the first made after all. And instead of passing the ruby onto Jack, Barbossa kept it for himself. Or ' 2) The sirens gave the ruby as a clue directly to Jack at this time, and at some point while Barbossa was the first mate, he stole it from Jack’s belongings. ' And that’s how Barbossa knew about the ruby when he asked Catrina about it in the following conversation from DMTNT B: “I know this book, stolen from an Italian ship years ago.” C: “Stolen? No, you're mistaken.” B: “There was a Ruby on the cover… I would not soon forget” As for the story about the book being stolen from in Italian ship? Just a cover story so Catrina wouldn’t know that he was the original owner of the book. Conclusion: Barbossa wanted the trident for himself and he found out about it through Jack Category:Blog posts